oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Read Kogane
??? | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kane Kane no Mi | dfename = Metal Metal Fruit | dfmeaning = Metal | dftype = Logia }} Kogane Read, also known as Magnate (富豪, Fugō), is a well-known pirate and an even more well-known thorn in the side of the world government. She controls Steelworks Island, a man-made island situated at the centre of Gotthard Tunnel, a tunnel she personally excavated through the Red Line. Despite immense interest in her work, and depriving the world government of a massive amount of revenue, she has managed to hold her own against all comers, securing her position as one of the most influential people in the world. She has also been recognized as one of the Emperors of the Underworld, known there as Hestia. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities As the commander of her crew and leader of her city, Kogane has the entirety of her nation's resources under her disposal, including nearly ten thousand men and numerous heavy defences that control a route through the Red Line that isn't under World Government control. In addition, her control over the fastest route between the New World and Paradise has left her with immense economic power, as the vast majority of trade between the two seas goes through her home. She essentially has her thumb on the lifeblood of many New World economies, as without her they'd be forced to have almost exclusively local trade, denying them many markets for their almost unique goods. Kogane is fully capable of massively damaging the world economy on a whim, an ability that has not gone unnoticed by many parties. This, in turn, has led her to quickly become one of the wealthiest people on the planet, even rivalling the World Nobles in terms of sheer wealth. She collects a toll from each ship passing through her home, and considering how many ships travel through it between the two halves of the grand line, the amount of money the toll alone generates is great indeed. Devil Fruit Kogane's devil fruit is a rare Logia type, allowing her to turn into metal as she pleases. She is capable of transforming her body into any metal, whether pure or an alloy, that she can visualize the structure of. This includes taking on all properties associated with said metal, such as density and hardness. Body Enhancements Physical Abilities Despite being small by most human standards, it would be a terrible decision to assume that Kogane was physically weak by any means. Even before her long task of excavating through a mountain by hand, she was still one of the strongest members of her crew, both physically and mentally. Kogane is a strength based fighter, despite her size. For seven years she forced rock to yield, through nothing but her strength alone. She is easily capable of lifting objects many times her size with only a single hand, seeming as if she's not even trying. Her punches can shatter rock, allowing her to punch deep into the earth without even utilizing her devil fruit. In the few times, she's come into physical combat since then, single punches were capable of sending full grown men flying as if they had been shot out of a cannon, showing off to any witnesses that even without her devil fruit's abilities, she's still a dangerous combatant. Martial Arts Haki While Kogane has significant know-how on Haki, due to years of honing her Busoshoku Haki, she has only ever been known to use Buso. Considering her level of skill with Haki, she is most likely capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki, she usually doesn't. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki, an art well known to most of the stronger combatants of the world. Knowledge of this is necessary to thrive in the era of the Devil Fruit. Out of the three Haki types, Busoshoku is the one that Kogane has specialized into beyond all else. It is the reason as to why she is considered by her crew to be nearly impossible to injure. She has spent the better part of two decades perfecting her control of this one art, to the point where while she is likely capable of using both Kenbunshoku Haki and Haoshoku, she has neglected even exploring this options to focus purely on protecting herself to the extreme. Normally, while this would increase her durability to high levels, the reason why her Busoshoku Haki provides such absolute protection on her is her devil fruit. The Logia type devil fruit is already known for producing superior defensive characteristics for their wielder, but her Haki takes it to the extreme. Normally there are two ways to reliably hurt a Logia Fruit user. One is via sea stone weaponry, which is a material that is exclusively used by the marines. The other is through Busoshoku Haki. However, due to her extremely powerful Haki, this method is unlikely, as it is estimated that less than a dozen people on the planet are capable of overpowering it. She initially learned this Haki from her old captain when she was just a teen, around seventeen years ago. It was in response to her first encounter with an opposing Haki user, as they had been able to strike her directly. She had won that fight but had been severely injured in the process. She took to it like a fish to water, a testament to her iron will to not die. Once she became proficient with it, she has never been significantly injured in a fight since, as her Haki has become steadily more powerful over the years. She is more than capable of utilizing the full body armouring of Busoshoku: Koka, though she has taken it a step farther than most. Her Haki has become so intense that it starts leaking out into the air around her. It seems to suck the light out of the air around her. This leaves her cloaked in an aura of shadows that is constantly mistaken for an actual devil fruit power, Though anyone who knows who she is knows she has power over metal, many people who simply observe her fight assume she has some shadow based devil fruit. She can extend this Haki to metal objects that she is touching, up to and including her warship, the Ironclad vessel Gloire. The ship class version of her Haki is incredibly tiring, however, so she does not do it unless in the direst of circumstances. Under the power of her Haki, the ship's durability, which was already enough to withstand entire fleets firing at it, was impressive enough to survive a direct hit from a full-sized Dyna Stone, a hidden weapon that the Marines maintain that is capable of massive destruction, with only minor damage. Her Haki is extremely potent on offence as well, enhancing her already formidable blows to extremely dangerous levels. While most would simply require contact in order to utilize their Haki to the fullest, Kagone's mastery of the absolute basics of Busoshoku Haki has allowed her to manifest her techniques at range without actually designed a technique specifically for it. Kenbunshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Engineering A far cry from her dirt-poor upbringing, Kogane has long since learned the basics of building, going well beyond what most people would even consider reasonable. Her home, Gotthard Tunnel, is a testament to her immense talent at building, as it is an entire self-contained fortress through the Red Line, that was personally hollowed out and constructed by Kogane herself. Containing numerous levels, countless defences, immense energy sources, and machinery as advanced as anywhere else in the world could hope to achieve, it is one of the modern technological marvels of the world. All of which, from the multi-tiered defensive lines down the entire length of the tunnel to the fission reactors powering to the massive industrial complex beneath the city, was hand designed and built entirely to her specifications, an endeavour that took her over ten years. The defences, in particular, are so numerous and fierce that more than a few battle fleets have been repulsed with virtually no collateral damage, even as her control over the backbone of the world economy. She has invented numerous new materials, including plenty stronger and tougher than naturally occurring metals, such as one she calls Toughirite, which she notes to be harder than seastone, though brittle enough that another metal more capable of shock absorption must be used to back it. Blacksmith Kogane is a woman made of metal, a material she has unrivalled mastery in. Her knowledge of various metals and their properties is unsurpassed across the world, with nary a metal being unknown to her. As such, her mastery of metal has allowed her to work with those materials to their utmost. This has led her to become one of the greatest craftsmen the world has ever seen. Given time she is capable of forging anything, whether via her fruit or by hand mattering not. She is even capable of forging blades that rival the 12 Saijo O Wazamono swords, such as the one she gave to Daddy L. LegsThe Underground City: Kogane gives Legs a large sword equal in grade to the twelve Saijo O Wazamono Swords. History Kogane Read was born to a pair of simple miners on an island controlled by one of the celestial dragons in South Blue. Born to abject poverty, her parents could barely afford to feed themselves, let alone a child. As such, Kogane was eternally hungry, always wondering where her next meal was coming from. When she was still an infant, she would receive at best one meal a day, and once she was a bit older she was lucky to receive one every other day, or even every third day. As such, she was always shorter than other children her age, as the lack of food stunted her growth. Once she was old enough that she could move around, around the age of three, she began to start foraging for food on her own while her parents were at work, attempting to actually go to bed full on occasion. While this rarely happened, it did make her healthy enough she wasn't always on death's doorstep. At least during the months of the year where the forest had enough fruit in it to actually support such a lifestyle. There were days, many days, where she spent more energy foraging than she actually gained from the food she found. But it was something. But eventually, fruit became more scarce as the seasons changed, and she was starving again. On her last trip into the forest at around the age of 6, she hadn't eaten in five days, as some unexpected bills had popped up for her parents and they could only afford enough to let them keep working, not feed her as well. However her previous foraging trips had essentially depleted the area of the forest of all it's fruit, her only finding a few berries that only seemed to make her hungrier. She went deeper and deeper into the forest looking for food, finding nothing. After she had nearly given up, starving and tired, she saw an interestingly coloured fruit on top of a tree. She had no idea what it was, or even if it was edible. But she was starving and wanted it badly. Despite how tired she was, Kogane started climbing. Her arms felt like lead, and her body was as heavy iron. But she ignored the pain, ignored the exhaustion. She just climbed. And climbed. And climbed. Kogane was afraid of death, determined not to die. She made it to the top on nothing but willpower, where a strange purple fruit of the likes she had never seen before was hanging off a branch. So she ate it, rind and all. It tasted absolutely horrible, but she didn't care. It filled her stomach. That was what mattered. It was quite a large fruit, so it filled her as she ate the entire thing. Then she started her way back down, and in a cruel twist of fate, she slipped. She fell nearly 50 feet before she hit the ground hard. If that fruit had been a normal fruit, the fall would have killed her weakened body, but it was no normal fruit. It was the Fruit of the Devil, a fruit that turned her body into one of iron and steel. Instead of shattering as she hit the ground, her body left a crater. She stumbled back to her house and quickly fell asleep, confused but finally full. She awoke to her usual sight, no one home but her as both of her parents were working. But there was a surprise waiting for her. Both her parents had gotten a small raise as a reward for their hard work. It wasn't much but they had left about 300 for her to go get a meal in 3 copper coins. She enjoyed the feel of the coins, not knowing why. She went to town and bought a small sandwich and a potato, greedily eating the whole meal quickly. However, she was still hungry afterwards. Kogane really wished that her parents had given her more coins for food, even though she knew why they didn't. However, as Kogane looked at her hand, there were another three coins, exactly the same as the three she had. She was certain that she had spent them, but here they were. So she concentrated on seeing if more would pop up. When her eyes were opened, there were now ten coins. She was confused but ecstatic, she could make money for food. It was almost like a dream. She eagerly bought several more sandwiches, scarfing them down before she ran home and showed her parents what she could do. At first, they were terrified that their daughter was a monster, but they slowly warmed up to the idea that their daughter could make metals. They gave her different things like iron pans, steel silverware, a silver spoon. She could fix broken ones and make new ones. They used her to outfit their little shack with some decent things. Bedframes that didn't squeak, door handles that actually worked. They started small, though later they realized that they could use her to replicate much more valuable metals, which turned out to be their downfall. The town could understand, hey, maybe they got into a little bit of money doing some side jobs at the mine or something. A few extra coppers her or there, maybe a silver or two. But when the father had procured a gold tooth and had Kogane make actual gold coins, they knew something was up. The obvious assumption is that the family had been stealing from the mines. Considering the mine was owned by one of the world nobles, the Marines were called in to investigate. The local Marine captain was a known brown-nose, always looking for a way to impress his superiors. He had already decided their guilt. They knew this the moment they saw the column of marines heading towards the house. They told their daughter to run for the forest, and that they were going to be right behind her. Shortly after Kogane heard gunshots. She ceased her flight and ran back towards the house, where the bodies of her parents were laying right in front of the captain, who was gloating over what he assumed would be a promotion. He noticed Kogane, the tiny girl staring at the bodies of the two that raised her. Seeking to finish the job he had started, he pulled out a pistol to end the family who had stolen from the nobles like he had been ordered to. That pistol rang again, but unlike her parents, bullets wouldn't work on Kogane anymore. The shots just bounced off her metal body. Kogane screamed, and her body responded. A wave of steel spikes radiated out from her in all directions, impaling her house, the trees, and most importantly the entire marine company. They never even had time to cry out before their lives were stolen from them. The townsfolk found her, surrounded by an ocean of Blood and Steel, crying over the corpses of her family. She was 7. But to them, she wasn't a child, she had become a demon. They tried to kill Kogane right then and there but failed, as her body was impervious to anything they could do. So they decided to just keep her as weak as possible, by locking her in a house on the edge of town with barely enough food to survive. They kept her on the edge of starvation so she wouldn't have the power to ever attack them. This kept on for four years. This was her punishment, her life. All she had ever wanted was to not be hungry anymore, and her punishment was starvation. But that all changed when the pirates attacked. A group of small-time pirates had heard about the mine and had decided it was a perfect place to plunder. They attacked the village and mines, sending all of the people fleeing to the hills. All of the people except Kogane. She was still locked in the one-room shack the village had left her in. Alone, starving, and afraid.they found her laying on the bed. Attempting to follow orders to kill all that they found, one of the pirates attempted to kill her, but like the Marines before he failed. Confused by their failure, the pirates took her back to her captain, who knew quite a bit more about the world than his crew. He recognized Kogane for what she was, a potentially amazing asset. A Logia Devil Fruit user. He even realized just how much money he could make with a metal Logia user. They took Kogane without even bothering to finish pillaging the village, something many people were happy for. Their town wasn't burnt to the ground, and they no longer had a monster in their mist. Kogane was fed and clothed properly for the first time in a long time. The pirates realized just how valuable she was. This continued till she was strong enough to function again before they started imposing conditions for her care. Make enough gold, she'd get paid in food and water, simple as that. It was hard to just produce gold day in and day out. But she was motivated to keep being useful, so she wouldn't be hungry. This manner continued on for another two years, with the small pirate crew becoming extremely wealthy with all the gold that she produced. She could produce tens of millions of berries worth each day. The pirates had a gravy train, a willing one. But they didn't have to foresight to just accept their good fortune. Every couple of weeks they increased how much gold they required her to make until it quickly began to outstrip her ability to produce. It seemed as if history was going to repeat itself. But the word of the pirate crew who seemed to have unlimited amounts of gold had spread around, and some bigger fish decided to hunt them down. A larger group of pirates boarded them at sea and slaughtered the majority of the crew. They did have the brains to actually ask one of the defeated pirates how they had acquired so much gold, however, and found out about Kogane's ability. While the pirates were still pirates, they realized that mistreating Kogane was not only morally despicable but that it was a poor move overall. Instead of treating her as an asset, the captain gave her the choice of either joining his crew as a full member or being dropped off at the next island. He even told her that they were bound for the Grand Line and that while it would be dangerous, she had the opportunity to be one of them. Kogane, having nowhere to turn to, agreed and became a pirate. She had only just turned twelve, yet now she was destined for a life of piracy. Life as a Pirate At first, Kogane's life as a pirate wasn't much different than her previous one. The Captain did occasionally ask her to make things, but it was more often things like cables, anchors, and screws. Things to keep the ship running. A few times here and there where the group was strapped on cash for a purchase he would ask her to make gold, but this was a rarity. But for the first time in a long while, she didn't wonder where her next meal was coming from. it was a relief. The crew spent the first month just nursing her back to health, as the years of neglect had left her body in sorry shape. Then they put her to work. Nobody gets a free meal on a ship. The Captain had her doing hard labour, developing her muscles. She was taught how to cook, clean, tie-down ropes, do the rigging, manage the sails, navigate. She was taught all sorts of things that came with living on a ship, much to her delight. But Kogane was taught one thing that would serve her well throughout her life. They taught her how to fight. Her captain used to be a high tier martial artist before he turned to piracy, though as to why she never found out. After her body had matured and recovered somewhat, he taught her how to move, how to punch, how to win. He trained her ruthlessly and relentlessly on top of her normal work. Whenever she succeeded, she was praised, and whenever she failed she was lectured. Needless to say, after a while, she rarely failed. She quickly gained ability, allowing her to keep up with her crewmates even without her devil fruit. Though none of them could really do anything to her besides the captain whenever her fruit came into play. That being said, until she was capable as a fighter, she was banned from using her fruit. The thought was that she would be much stronger for it if she didn't rely on the fruit as a crutch. While it made things harder, she was appreciative of it. She quickly rose through the ranks to being one of the strongest members of the crew by far. Her first trial by fire took place shortly before the crew entered the Grand Line. The crew had decided to raid a small marine base for supplies before entering Paradise. The captain gave her the honour of breaking down the wall, which essentially meant she got to be in the front. This was the best place for her, as unlike the rest of the crew, she was essentially immune to anything the marines could throw at her. She ran right through said wall, as the marines unloaded every gun and cannon they had into her for no effect. She channelled her pain from the loss of her family into the fight, beating down dozens of Marines who attempted to stop them. Including the captain in charge of the base. Her captain was slightly confused at her anger, but accepted it, as long as it was channelled to constructive ends. She had had a difficult childhood after all. She stayed with the crew for quite a few years as it started it's way down the grand line, taking several years to cross Paradise. During this period, she learned the basics of Haki after a Busoshoku user almost killed her during one, particularly difficult fight. She also earned a bounty of fifty million during this period, as she was one of the powerhouses of the crew. Things changed once they hit the New World, however. The crew ran afoul of a marine battle fleet with an admiral on board. It was a slaughter. The Pirates put up a rousing defence, but they were outnumbered and outgunned. For the cost of all but two crew members and their ship, they took out a single battleship and the many marines aboard. Kogane only escaped by using her fruit to create a submarine, which she took back to Fishman island with the sole another survivor of her crew. Oh My Mountain Home Kogane's life as a true pirate died with her old crew on that sea. She didn't have the heart to take up the jolly roger again after losing everything yet again. They had finally reached the Sea of Dreams and had died as a result. Kogane despaired, eventually taking a ship back to Paradise. She worked long enough to get her own small ship, unsure of what to do with herself. She wandered for several weeks before running into the Red Line. Docking her ship at an outcropping, she wandered along a small strip of land along the side, unsure as to why she was here. It was here that her anger and grief finally overtook her. There was a small nugget of gold buried in the side of the cliff face, and upon seeing it all the emotion that she had buried over a lifetime of abuse, neglect, sorrow, and loss exploded all at once. She struck the cliff first once with all of her strength, then again, and again, and again. She unleashed twenty years of rage and sorrow upon the cliff, boring through the rock through the strength of her fist and will alone. She tunnelled nearly a hundred feet into the cliff by the time she finally ran out of steam through the ferocity of her fists. Collapsing to the ground, she finally came to terms with her no longer having a purpose. Her parents were dead, her village thought her a monster, her family on the sea was gone. She had nothing, nothing had changed. Then she looked at the destruction she had wrought upon the wall in front of her. Then she punched it again, and again. She had lost her purpose, so she started working on the one task she had started, the one thing she could think of she may have had left. It took her nearly seven years to break through to the other side of the red line, utilizing nothing but her own body and will to do so. Her remaining crew mate watched over her as she laboured, occasionally showing up with food and water, to sustain her in her sorrow. But breakthrough she did, having punched her way through the solid rock for miles and miles, pausing only to use her fruit to clear the stone away from her work. She realized that with this, she could have a purpose again, remembering how hard it had been to get through the red line, and how the location where she ended up on the other side quickly lead to the loss of her crew. She spent the next year enlarging the tunnel, building out a massive cavern within the Red Line utilizing her fruit to make quick work of the rock. Within she built marvel after marvel, using all she had learned from numerous trips to libraries around the nearby islands, along with her own natural ingenuity to understand concept after concept. Two years ago, her tunnel finally opened for general use, her city already having a population in the thousands as people heard of an island within the Red Line itself. The advantages of the tunnel she had created quickly became apparent to numerous merchants, as goods could be put through it in a tenth of the time it took traditional sources to get them over the mountain range. As a result, the vast majority of merchant travel across the Red Line flocked to her tunnel, costing the World Government vast amounts of money. Numerous people have tried to take her tunnel away from her during the last few years, but none have yet to succeed. Kogane has invested herself entirely into it, and it remains her life's work, for now, and forever. Synopsis Bounty Major Battles Concept and Creation Trivia *Kogane's last name is a homage to one of the most famous female pirates, Mary Read References Category:Female Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Entrepenuer Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Former Pirates Category:Blacksmiths Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Debuted Characters Category:Businesswomen Category:Saijo O Wazamono Grade Sword Users Category:Captains Category:Shipwrights Category:Martial Artists Category:Yonko Affiliates Category:CEOs Category:Hammer Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Underworld Emperors